Story
The problems: *Raimon Eleven is gone , they, must to find them! *The invasion of Universe Academy *Problems with the cooperation Story Mark runs to his soccer club. But when he there is he sees nobody, all the Raimon members are gone. he thinks: where are they? Mark: Kevin , Jim , Axel where are you all?, this is not funny! Come on everyone where are you ,i overslept sorry guys but where are you !! Mark sighs. Mark: Where are they…. hey what’s that? He sees a weird metal cube on the ground. Mark: What’s this? Nelly and silvia comes and silvia shouts Silvia: Mark, Mark!! Finally you’re here! i don't know where evryone is Mark? They are gone! Mark is in shock Mark: N-no.. This Is Impossible... How did this happen?! Nelly: Uhm mark what's that in your hand? Mark looks to his hand Mark: This..cube? I saw it lying on the ground.... Nelly picks the metal cube Nelly: Hand it over mark Nelly looks at it Nelly: What is this.. She clicks The strange blue button above the metal cube. The cube shows a screen on the screen an unknow person ???: Hello Mark.. I should Start by introducing myself, I am Cold and that is Gold.we are aliens...By now you should get This... And you must have noticed that your friends are no longer there *smirks* Well, We have taken them with us... we have them in our custody, This is our way to make the Change in your rotten world... you cant do anything about it *laughs* But if you still insist, go ahead i want to see your futile efforts.. Gold: If you you want your friends back, come at 12.00pm to the river side field. Mark: Lets go you guys *Silvia, Nelly and all nod* At the riverside... Mark: Where are they?. It's 12:00pm now! Then there comes smoke around Mark, Silvia, Nelly an Celia. Out of the smoke comes a misterious person. Mark: What is that? ???: I'm the messenger of the Universe Academy. I'm here to challenge you. The smoke goes away. ???: Come with me to the field. Mark: Okay. They walk together to the field. ???: I will shoot 3 times and when you don't block one of them i win but you block them i time you win! Mark: *nods and gets ready in his stance* The misterious person jumps up and does Dark Fire. Mark: Majin the Hand! But it breaks. Mark: W-what?.. B-but how? ???: Ah yes...it seems that your most powerful attack is useless.. this will be a breeze Mark: No! ???: haha *evil laugh* first see then believe! "?? does again Dark Fire! Mark: Now i will catch this one for sure!! He does First of Justice!! But it breaks. ???: Haha! too simple! Silvia: Mark, oh no, is everything alright? Mark: I'm okay silvia ... but i never give up! come let's see what you have! ???: Now i will give everything i have! Dark Fire Screw!!! Mark: I never give up!! Fist of Justice G2!!! Mark try too block the balll. And he blocks Dark Fire Screw. Silvia and Nelly: Yay Mark!!! you did it!! Mark: Yes i did it!!! ???: Tch...I lost... Mark: hmm now you see! i won ... but i okay-- ???:" Falls on the ground his hood falls off " Mark: What... WHAT!!! Axel.... how.. what.. huh?!? Nelly: Axel.. how is this happen hmm we ask him later if he wakes up? he looks really strange. Mark: yeah! 20 minutes later.. Dark Axel: huh?! where am i? huh and why am I tied up? Mark: He is awake!!! so Axel... where are the other raimon members?! and why are you looked so strange and... Dark Axel: that's none of you business!! Mark: *look at his face.. and shouts* He is brainwashed!! Nelly: why do you think that?! Mark: Because, look at him! he looks like an alien... maybe that weird guys of Universe Academy.. he was a sudenlly the sender of them ?! Silvia: Yeah! that can.. he looks like an alien.. `1 Dark Axel: LET ME GO!! Mark: why are you so!! and why do you wear that weird thing maybe.. is that the cause of the brainwasshing... "takes that weird thing of his head but that thing don't move!" Mark: help me! Silvia and Nelly: okay! *helps mark but it don't work* Mark: Axel you're are the legandary striker .. how is this happen tell it me please! , we need you help VS Universe Academy!! please be normal! this is not the real Axel!! come let's play soccer together!! soccer is fun do you remeber!? "sudenlly brokes that weird thing on his head" Axel: ah what's happen .. my head hurts... Endou: yes you're back! Nelly: what's that? or who is that? Silvia: where what do you mean?! Nelly: " points to the shadow " that! Silvia: ow that! i don't know .. he comes here!!! Mark: huh? maybe a memeber of Universe Academy!? watch out guys.. "mark shouts to that shadow figure" Mark: Hey you!! who are you and what are you doing here?! ???: i'm Chaos .. i hear that you said .. play soccer with fun, so i though that you're the good guys... Mark: uhm nice to meet you .. but the good guys? Chaos: yeah.. i was of Universe Academy but i hate them! they hurt my brothers and brainwashed them! so they hate me now.. and hurt me many times.. i want revenge on Cold and Gold! Mark: you know them? Chaos: yeah! they are my masters... Silvia: you're really afraid isn't! Chaos: yeah! i think.. they gonna to kill me! because i walk to your side... i want revnge and my brothers back! i bed you .. please help me! Mark: okay we help you.. as you help us! Chaos: hmm.. okay! how can i help you? Mark: we must to find the raimon eleven memebers.. because they are gone! Chaos: okay. i know something! we sneak Universe Academy in.. we find the timemachine to get better players! Mark: why we don't save the raimon memebers?? Chaos: no.. they are on a secret place nobody knows it.. only cold and gold! we can't ask where the raimon members are.... Mark: uh yeah! Chaos: we must to challenge them and so to get the raimon members! Mark: good idea! Nelly: hmm okay! Chaos: first we must to the Academy.. in night time! ~Night~ Chaos: Come follow me! *whispering* Mark: i'm so tired... how far yet.. *whispering* Nelly: stop mark! you're standing on my toe! *whispering* Silvia: huh quiet you two .. soon you betray us yet! *whispering* Chaos: ssstt.. i hear something.. *thinks* .. i have an idea! do you see that! Silvia: that?! *points to it* Chaos: yeah.. that's the school.. come! follow me! ~moments later~ Chaos: okay we are going to the roof! Mark: oh no! Silvia and Nelly: and how we come to that roof? Chaos: look do you see that wooden staircase? Silvia, Nelly and Mark: yeah! Chaos: we are going to climbing stairs! people! Nelly: yay ... ~on the roof of Universe Academy~ Mark: finally we are on the roof! Nelly: *sigh* Chaos: come.. here in! Silvia: what's that? Chaos: that's the air shaft! "Chaos jumps in it.. come guys follow me!" Mark: what a weird guy! "and the rest jumps in the air shaft" "they are creeping to the time machine! when they are there.. " Chaos: look guys the time machine! Nelly: The monitoring? Chaos:yeah hmm i've my pass i show them .. by the way nobody know it! that i walk to your side! than i have no problems now! "shows her pass" "monitoring is stopped" Chaos: now we get good players! "she activate the timemachine" "there comes players out the time machine" Mark: hello i'm Mark Evans nice to meet you! can you guys help us and save the world of the aliens? Everyone: yeah! "suddenly they hear a alarm" Chaos: what!? the alarm!! Gold: hey you! we take you prisoner because you interfere in our affairs!! .. wait who have we here? Chaos! you betray us.. you know what's going to happen with your brothers.. you know?! Chaos: No!! Mark: let us go! Gold: haha no! i challenge you .. 3 vs 3 soccer Golden Warriors VS Raimon Raimon kicks off. After the kickoff Victor runs towards the goal. Axel: Victor! Axel passes the ball to Victor. Victor passes the ball back Axel: Fire Tornado!!! Apollo: Ha, this is to easy! Apollo catches the ball. Axel: What?! Apollo throws the ball to Torch. Torch runs to the goal. Torch: Burned Fire!!! Mark: Majin the Hand! Oh no!!! Burned fire breaks through Majin the Hand. Axel kicks off. He passes the ball to Victor. Victor: Doomsword slash! Apollo: I get i.... nooooooooo!!! Victor scores. Golden Warriors kicks off. Torch passes the ball to Gold. Gold: My turn! Burned Fire! Mark: You don't past me! Fist of Justice G5!!!!!! Mark blocks Golds shoot. Gold: How is that possible... The ball goes to Axel. Axel: Fireball Storm!!!! The ball shoots towards the goal. Apollo: Too easy! Apollo jumps to the ball. Victor: Not so fast! Doomsword Slash! Victor creates a shoot chain and the ball goes towards the goal. Apollo: Nooooooo!!! Victor scored. And the match is over. Raimon wins Nelly: Come we gotta get outta here!! Everyone: Yeah! Gold: Oh no, we losed! Raimon members tries to get out Chaos: Hoho guys not so fast! *changes into Cold* Mark: what! you betray us!! Cold: this is a trap! Mark: what do you want! Cold: we want to make the best team of the universe and beat than everyone in us path!! haha nobody can stop us! get them! Mark: you used us! Cold: yeah so you can call it! but i call it Grab it and betray it! Mark: i make a deal.. i stay here and than you let them go! Deal? Cold: okay! deal *crossed her fingers*! Okay Mark come follow us! The others; you can go! Silvia: come guys let's go! by the exit! are monitoring people! Nelly: she still betray us! what a bastard! Silvia: how go we get out here! Arion: yeah i know something.. we beat them with this soccerball! Arion shoot the monitoring people knock-out with the soccer ball. Arion: Come! we are free now! Next Day "on news" reporter: we are attacked by aliens! they destroy everything they see! we would survive this, but can the raimon eleven help us without Mark?! Shawn in hokkaido: oh no i'm going to help mark! Xavier in Sungarden: hmm i'm going to help mark! come jordan! Jordan: yeah i come! Hurley: ~moments later~ "on Raimon junior high" Axel: we don't have enough players for a team! how can we beat Universe Academy! '" suddenly come shawn , Xavier, Hurley, Jordan " Shawn: we're going to help you, captain! Xavier: We're gonna beat them! And get Mark and the other Raimon members back!! Axel: Okay, now the formation. Samguk is the goalkeeper, Gabriel is a defender, Hurley is a defender, Scott is a defender, Riccardo is a midfielder, Arion is a midfielder, Jordan is a midfielder, Shawn is a midfielder and Victor and me are the forwards. Then there comes a strange soccer ball from the sky. Axel: What a stra.... Watch out! The ball lights orange and there comes light. Xavier: I can't see anything! What is that light!? Gold: I'm back! I'll take revenge! You've won a 3 vs 3 soccer battle, now you must fight our whole team! Shawn: We'll fight! Jordan: Yeah!